Celebrity Big Brother UK: 2
������������������ ������ �������������� ����: ������������ 2 † AR's Celebrity Big Brother UK: Series 2 is the second series of AR's CBB2. The theme mainly for the house is Cursed Cults. The launch was on the 12th of July, and the season ended on the ?? 2019. It was the creepiest series ever, to have the most mind biting & screeching twists and tasks. As the series had 14 housemates alltogether, it was announced that housemate 15 (Gemma Collins) entered as the LAST housemate to be the creepiest and spit out some cruel tasks. ���������������������� 'Production' AR's Celebrity Big Brother, announced just before Love Island 1 started that Celebrity Big Brother series 2 would be the last ever series to host. The series would be even dramatic, and haunted to it's planned theme. 15 housemates would have no connection to the real life world except their only fellow housemates inside the house. They weren't allowed to connect with friends, their phone and their family for 66 days straight. 'Casting' Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 2/half weeks with the applications being linked. Anyone was allowed to apply but HAD to be a real life Celebrity like the previous series. Once the applications closed, 14 housemates would be chosen for the last series to compete for 66 days. 'Eye ' The eye was revealed Saturday 29th June. The eye was all about Cursed Cults with having the eye an old brick red and black style to it. In the eye, was a cracked brick background then on the sides were cutout images on the eye as the series was mostly evil and cracked. The middle of the eye was a devil triangle for having a Devil curse in the house. ������������ ● The Jail Getaway: On Day 1, selected housemates took part in a twist called The Jail Getaway. The Public had to pick and vote 4 housemates to take part of the twist. On the night, the rest of the housemates who weren't in the jails had to decide on who to keep safe in the house and who to put the rest up for nominations. Housemates decided to keep Mabel and Trisha safe and put up Shantianna and Robert in danger meaning they were up for the first public's vote. ● Additional Housemate: On Day 2, an additional housemate (Gemma Collins) entered the house. * Save Fate- During Gemma's entrance, she was given an option to save herself from the 2 weeks of nominations meaning she was immune for 2 weeks and no one couldn't nominate her. *● Play an Act- As Gemma entered the house, Big Brother told her to play two acts on her fellow housemates. She had to take this role and act like it for the rest of the day. Her first act was to be annoying & her second act was to be dark and evil, and was told to killer nominate two housemates of her choice. She decided to nominate Park Chae and Ryan �������������� ���������� ������������ ������������ ���������� ���������������� ���������� ● Bugs for Tea. As Shantianna and Robert were in danger, they had to eat bug sandwhiches for the whole day and they had to finish it or else they didn't pass the task. (PASSED) �������������������� } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |}